A heart to heart
by Ljstarlight
Summary: After the Neberious demon attack Rin finds Izumo crying, he cant help but worry about her. later that night Rin starts having nightmares. little did he know someone else was also having nightmares. is a heart to heart just what she needs? with certain secrets being revealed Rin and Izumo might just become friends after all. RinXIzumo.


A heart to heart

The Neberious demon had just been chased off by Yukio when Shiemi had just finished applying the Aloe Vera plant to Paku's burns. Kenekomaru, Shima, and Bon standing idly by utterly confused as to what is going on. Shiemi how's miss Paku questioned Yukio?

Ok I think replied Shiemi shyly. Nii squealed Shiemi's familiar delighted. You did good praised Yukio, who knows what might've happened if you hadn't been here.

Rin couldn't bring himself to say anything his thoughts were focused on one of the girls who had been most involved in the attack who he didn't see in the crowd. The girl whose own familiars had turned on her and how defeated she looked. His thoughts were focused on Izumo kamiki.

Rin walked around the lockers away from the crowd, there he saw the girl he was thinking about. She was slouched against the lockers her knees brought to her chest and she was crying. Rin's heart was breaking seeing the girl he had a crush on like that. Sure, she was mean to everybody but Paku and she never even acknowledged his presence but none the less Rin found her to be very attractive and smart everything he wished he could be.

Hey are you okay? He asked his voice full of concern.

Don't look at me she shouted through her tears. I'm so ashamed, I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I couldn't do anything she cried harder. I couldn't even help the only friend I ever had, and now she hates me. Rin's heart broke even more hearing that last statement. He had wished that she could see that he was her friend as well as the other even if by default from being in the same class and being forced to work together.

Rin couldn't think of any way to help her so he did the only thing he could think of. He took off his shirt and dropped it on her head shielding her from anyone who happened to walk by as well as himself. Just put it on and get going he said with sadness in his voice then he walked away respecting her wishes of not having anyone seeing he like that.

Later that night Rin laid awake on his bed, his mind plagued with thoughts of the day. His mind wandered back to what the demon had said earlier. Forgive me, I only do as my master commands me to it had said, but what could that have meant Rin wondered. His mind than began to drift to Izumo and how broken she looked. An hour had passed when sleep had finally taken Rin but instead of pleasant dreams Rin was met with torturous nightmares.

 **Rin's dreams**

 _It was earlier that day the Neberious demon had him by the throat asking for forgiveness saying he was only following his master's orders. Does he mean Satan questioned Rin his vison getting blurry? As soon as that thought crossed his mind Rin was met with a different sight. He was back at the temple where he grew up. Fear crept up his spine as the maniacal laughter of his father the priest Father Fujimoto now possessed by Satan echoed in his ears. Blood pouring from his eyes and nose, the sight scared Rin as he was being dragged to Gehenna powerless to do anything about it._

 _Suddenly the scene changed again. He was back to the normal day, he had just stopped Shiemi to tell her to stop being Izumo's errand girl when suddenly he heard Izumo scream._

 _Rin ran as fast as he could to the bathroom where the two girls Izumo and Paku were but he was too late. Upon entering the bathroom Paku was nowhere to be found. Rin frantically looked around for Izumo. His sight landed on one of the most devastating, horrible sights he had ever seen._

 _There laying on the ground was her body it had severe burns and claw marks all over it. Her body had been ripped to shreds by her familiars all because he was too late._

 _Rin rushed over to her to see if she was still alive but when he got there he fell to his knees tears falling from his eyes. Cradling her body, he Panicked._

 _SOMEBODY, HELP ME!_ The most blood curdling scream echoed throughout his and Yukio's room as he sat bolt upright, sweat and blue flames covering his body.

Rin, screamed Yukio fearing the worst, ran to his brother's side.

It was late and thankfully everyone was so spread out throughout the building that nobody else heard him or Rin. Rin calm down pleaded Yukio.

Rin was breathing heavily but eventually extinguished the flames. Are you ok asked Yukio? I'm fine replied Rin fear still evident in his voice. You wanna talk about it ask asked Yukio concerned? It was just a stupid dream replied Rin getting out of bed and checking his watch.

The watch read 1:20 am Rin gave up any chance of getting back to sleep. Yukio went back to sleep. After checking his watch Rin left the room. Little did he know that somewhere else in the building someone else was having a nightmare.

 _Paku laid on the floor the Neberious demon standing over her dripping saliva on her arm burning her flesh with each drop._

 _Paku shouted Izumo standing in her turquoise bra and panties. Her eyes taking on a tone of Anger. Paku you're the only friend I ever had. Her fist clenched, I'll protect you she shouted._

 _No Izumo replied Paku still laying on the floor. You know what she asked looking up? The truth is I don't like you her tone ominous._

 _Izumo gasped._

 _Just then Izumo's two fox familiars_ appeared in a flash of smoke. They then turned to her, two foxes two pair of different colored eyes. One's eyes yellow the others red. You are not worthy of our help they said.

 _Fear crept up Izumo's spine gasping as she took a few steps back until she ran into something. Turning around it was the Neberious demon. It then groaned at her causing her to let out a blood curdling scream._

Izumo sat up in her bed gasping, her breath coming out in short choppy spurts almost hyperventilating wearing Rin's long sleeved shirt comfortably.

A dream she said to herself, how stupid although she was still terrified. Izumo checked he watch forgoing getting anymore sleep. The time read 1:27 am.

She decided she should probably wash Rin's shirt before giving it back to him seeing how she sweat through it. It was late so she decided she had the time to wash it seeing how class wouldn't start until 6. She then put on a shirt and a pair of short-shorts and left the room.

Rin had been walking around the building for a while trying to clear his head and make some sense of his nightmare but with no such luck. He then looked down at his watch and it read 3: 21 Am.

he wasn't surprised that he had been walking around for just over two hours after all it had been a crazy day and night. Rin then decided he should probably get ready for the day so he went back to his room to get his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Izumo had just finished washing Rin's shirt when she checked her watch it read 3:25 Am. It was late but for some reason she had a feeling that Rin was awake but she couldn't place why.

Rather than dwelling on it she decided to go and find him. Once she got to the top of the stairs near his room Izumo saw him standing at the sink in the hallway brushing his teeth in nothing but a t shirt and a pair of shorts.

Good morning greeted Izumo almost in a monotone voice as she descended the stairs.

Rin turned to the side and saw her approaching.

Hey, he said with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, good morning.

Rin then turned back around and began rinsing off said toothbrush.

Izumo walked right up next to him. Listen she demanded don't you dare tell anyone I was crying she threatened, not a soul understand.

Who me replied Rin why would I do that.

Just promise you'll keep your mouth shut ok Izumo shouted but It came out more as a whine.

I'm not gonna tell anyone so chill out replied Rin annoyed. Here she said in a soft voice handing Rin his shirt back while he was gargling water. Rin accidently swallowed the water.

When Rin looked at Izumo she was blushing.

Thanks a lot, she said in the same soft voice.

Rin then took the shirt and was staring at it. If you hadn't shown up who knows what would've happened to Paku and me said Izumo. So anyway, thanks a lot for doing that her cheeks still red from blushing.

Oh, sweet you washed it for me replied Rin like an idiot. Oh, man I was so wrong about you, you rock you know that.

W-wrong questioned Izumo her voice taking on that whiny tone again? I only washed it because it stinks shot Izumo turning her head away from him.

Deep down she knew that it was only a half-truth. It was only starting to stink because she wore it to bed and sweat through it because of her nightmare.

In fact, she liked the way it smelled before, it smelled like a camp fire. But she wasn't about to tell him that she was just trying to hide her own insecurities. Seriously, did it stink Rin asked dejectedly.

Just then Yukio walked up the stairs. Good morning, he greeted cheerfully.

Izumo turned in his direction Mr. Okumura she asked in a soft voice may I go see Paku?

I'm sorry replied Yukio but it's still late and miss Paku needs her rest.

Right replied Izumo.

Come see me in a few hours and we'll go see her together said Yukio.

Ok then replied Izumo as she started to walk off.

Where are you headed too asked Rin being friendly?

As if I would tell you Izumo replied snippily. And with that she walked off.

Thirty minutes later Rin made his way up to the roof he figured Izumo would be there and that she probably wanted to be alone. But he wanted to spend time with her.

His assumptions were right for as soon as he stepped out onto the roof he saw her. Her burgundy purple hair shimmering in the moonlight.

As soon as he got close to her she could hear his footsteps and she already knew who it was. What do you want she snapped? They say misery loves company so I figured you could use some company replied Rin sitting down next to her.

They sat there for a few minutes neither one wanting to break the silence. Rin was the first to break the silence. So, why are you up so late he asked?

I might as you the same thing she shot back.

Rin let out a sigh, the truth is I was having nightmares replied Rin.

Same here replied Izumo after a few minutes letting her guard down.

Wanna talk about it he asked his voice taking on a soft tone? Only if you will she replied.

Ok said Rin you go first.

Izumo then told him every detail of her nightmare.

Rin did the same telling her about his nightmares sparing no details it was only fair.

Both sat there feeling awkward for a few minutes until Rin broke the silence again.

I'm sorry he said.

For what she asked?

I'm sorry that you had to go through all that yesterday and with the nightmares and all Rin replied.

Why do you do that Izumo asked?

Do what Rin replied? That, she said, you act like you don't care about people then protect them even at your own expense? Even now you're trying to cheer me up even though your nightmares were worse than mine.

Rin sat there deep in thought for a moment. Hey Izumo he asked?

Yea She replied.

Something you said yesterday has been bugging me.

Yea and what's that she snapped.

You said that Paku was your first and only friend, that's not true, Paku might have been you first friend but she's not your only friend. I'm your friend Izumo or at least I want to be.

This caught Izumo off guard she wasn't prepared for him to say something like that.

The truth is Izumo I like you and I want to get to know you better Rin confessed.

Izumo turned away from him, she was blushing, embarrassment was written all over her face. She then turned back around to face him still blushing. Why do you like me she asked you don't know anything about me, you don't know what it was like for me growing up?

You're right I don't replied Rin so why don't you tell me?

When I was, younger I was an outcast in school kids used to pick on me because I can see demons.

Paku was the first person to look past that and accept me for who I am she explained.

How could a cocky slacker like you possibly understand that she snapped.

I've been an outcast all my life because of what I am replied Rin solemnly.

What do you mean because of what you are asked Izumo confused?

If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone or judge me to harshly asked Rin?

I won't tell anyone but I can't promise you I won't judge you replied Izumo playfully.

Here goes replied Rin turning away and cringing waiting for rejection. I'm the son of Satan.

What! Izumo shrieked. Prove it. Ok replied Rin and just like that blue flames surrounded his whole body.

To Say that Izumo was shocked would be an understatement.

So, what do you think asked Rin you're not scared of me are you?

No not really, I am shocked but to be honest it's not that bad replied Izumo. So, Rin why do you keep this a secret?

Like I told you I have been an outcast my whole life because of it even though I've only known about it for a couple of months replied Rin. If people found out they would be more scared of me.

That makes sense replied Izumo.

About your question earlier Izumo I don't want any of my friends getting hurt if have the power to stop it.

I guess I can understand that replied Izumo. Thank you for this Rin I really needed it.

No problem said Rin so does this mean we're friends now?

You did save me didn't you so I guess that this does make us friends who'd of thought replied Izumo.

Not me replied Rin, me, friends with Izumo huh.

Me either replied Izumo. And just because we are friends now doesn't mean I not gonna treat you like a loser at school she said playfully.

I wouldn't have it any other way replied Rin.

Rin, Yukio, and Izumo had just finished checking up on Paku when Rin and Yukio left leaving Izumo alone with Paku.

A few minutes later Izumo left the room and saw Rin and Yukio walking down the hall.

Hey Rin, wait up she called. See you in class Rin said Yukio and kept on walking.

Rin stopped to wait on Izumo. When Izumo reached Rin she asked hey Rin you wanna know something?

Sure, replied Rin thinking she was gonna have some snide comment about him.

Paku's right you are kinda cute Rin Izumo said blushing as she walked right Past him. Leaving Rin standing there dumbstruck. But for the first time in a long-time Rin was happy he had made a new friend and she thought he was cute and this was just the beginning.

 **A/N: so, this is my first attempt at a one-shot, to whoever is viewing this read, review, favorite, all that jazz. So anyway, I just thought I would try my hand at a one-shot and this is a product of that and being bored at 3 in the morning. I do have a few other stories in that I am working on but other than that I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Peace be with you**

 **Ljstarlight**


End file.
